Fires and Roses: Welcome to the Dreaming Wake
by Manaak Farspier
Summary: Jonathen an American student is put in a world far from his own, here he finds the mystery of a long forgotten race, one like his fellow humans yet possesing extraordinary gifts rivaling those of Gods in Greek Mythology. Welcome to The Dreaming Wake.


Is there anything to ease our suffering to bring life again to the races in the next realm. What is it you keep bringing up that point. There is no way to rally our troops to do anything, we have no more land, and are running short of all the things we live upon. Why have we not began the assault. We were strong we had all the power all the control. Thats not the point, it was not the time, the guardian of the Aeons would not allow it. What, I would expect better from him, more than that. This world is falling to hells, and beyond, we are plagued by disease, and suffering the wars are only but one problem beyond that the internal corruption. That doesnt matter we have no control over the affairs of the state and people, we are only but underlings, and you only but a meager lord, even then you cannot persuade the legion of the Aeon to do anything. Well will see the planning of the realm invasions has begun, there is nothing he or any of his underlings, or warriors can do, there actions will be inconsequential in the current affairs.

What is this place, these strange things, this has never happened before what is this. This world so very distant, I cannot hold onto it, onto my humanity, my life, my own being is ripped between to dimensions. Its, slipping away ;my body and my sole float among stars now. But what is this, it cant be of my dream, they are not of my own creation, but they must. But, what, who are they, how can they talk without my control over them. I'm not sleeping ,I'm not even dreaming how is this possible. This isn't possible it isn't, I need to get out of here to escape them. His mind in confusion and stuck in a constant state of question, what would ever happen to bring him here to this place to this second reality which exists not only in his mind but seems to exist somewhere else as well. Locked in the battle for his mind and soon his body Jonathen looked about in this dark new world for his next move among the chess board which did not exist. The pieces were moved by a cunning hand and he thought at first how was he to escape, there was no move of secrecy in this place, all moves were laid out, all moves were played and all were forever marked, but he knew that he could not let them know he was there. But he did not know how he was there, or how he got there. The question lingered in his mind why was he in this place so far from home so very secluded from his own imagination his own thoughts where was he where was the exit to a maze where questions were only but the least of his trouble at this point. He sat wondering in what seemed to take hours coming across questions and stuck within them unable to escape there ever growing hatred for him. How was one who knew so little, aloud to find there way among the pillars and passages which lead to hope, yet where was the first place to find an answer when the memories of where you are, are lost among dreams that have long been forgotten. How is this possible all places have some way of escape yet he could not think, he must have dreamed this place up in the midst of his mind why could he not awake, why could he not find his way out of the maze like so many times before. All these thoughts all these puzzles they came closer and closer together building upon one and then becoming a mountain which stretched into the endless space of thought. He knew what was coming and he knew if his own thoughts did not collect he would be found lost in this battlefield against monsters which were faceless and now seemed to be forgotten and lost among the question that went unsolved. The time was near for Jonathen's move to be made the chess board was moving and his hand was shaking but his pieces held strong his queen was embracing her king as he fought off the advancing knights and the pawns who served there king had fought bravely against the rooks, yet where was his move among these grand pieces where was he to move was he to live or die among the pieces which lay scattered on the black and white ominous squares.  
The board became unclear again as the voices in the dark began to talk of there plans. They talked on about the new world, the streets which were covered with the blood of humans and the corpses of the innocent which scattered the countryside they talked of the apocalypse and of the final hour where all that mattered was the success of one side. The success of one side which was to control the worlds, the realms all that it wanted was at its fingertips at its tainted black nails which scratched the buildings carved of obsidian and burned the souls of those who were left alive only in death. The conversation was so very strange so very disturbing it seemed that if you were to survive that death was your only wish while the candles of your birthday still stood unhindered. They continued to talk of there victories against the hunter forces how they tore there flesh into sections and filled there veins with blood so that they could live longer to feel more pain and to see suffering of those which would never no that this new event that was to happen was planned millennia before. He knew the consequences of his actions and he knew as he ventured farther into the labyrinth of words that were echoes in the large room he was coming closer to reality and knew his dream was not one which would be forgotten. The room grew silent as one of the mysterious entities stood and walked to the corridor. In this moment of peace he began to think, of not just himself but of humanity was he to die with out trying without giving one drop of blood in the dame of what was truly right he had come upon the crossroads of a journey which he would find to unfold. Now he waited moments as he tried but could not even begin to realize these masked players weaknesses or strengths, how was he to move if the adversary was invisible and his own men were blind, deaf and mute. The Queen now dead laying in peace after the assault the blinded king the deaf pawns and the mute knights all useless now all could not even begin to rally together. He realized then that death was imminent all other things were now far away lost in the darkness which seemed to grow outstretching forever. With the loss of all his hope all of his allies which were now unable to be called upon what was his move, a game now unfamiliar, even though his mind had looked over every move, he had none, but in it, he lost what everything sanity lingered now at worst in the darkness, where even the bravest did not dare to behold what conversed among the read candle light. Again lost in though, he knew he could not do anything if he could not even find and ally among the dark shapes which chuckled at what they called the Servants and there demise that was to come. One began to speak only to be silenced by a brilliant light that flooded into the room causing the voices to cry in fear as there lives were threatened in a way which they could not grasp, threatened not as one that was to die, but one forever dead, never to live, or be known alive, there soles so dark bound forever to light which burned them for every day of there new found eternal lives.

Then he heard it, the feet which were what he could barely hear ,before finally reaching the top of the stairs and began there march through the corridor. As the sound grew closer it began to strike fear into Jonathen's heart, it frightened him causing him to force upon a decision which he could never have foreseen. The room grew silent again and as it did rose Jonathen's lanky figure which covered in poor rags sprung forth from hiding with incredible grace and speed. The new figure which now barely visible to Jonathen's weary eyes was dressed in glistening silver armor inlaid with gold and attached to the armor was a cape made of red silk which seemed to move without wind so surreal in this world which seemed to be utterly real. The figure grew closer and as he did Jonathen's body became stiff now loosing his grace he stumbled upon the corpses, falling upon the rotting flesh and organs which now covered the area in front of the once living vampire. And he fell crashing upon them and then in the realization of the event began to move back falling down again into another of the once living creatures. How is this a dream he cried, I am dreaming I should be able to awake from this horrible dream but I can't why cant I. The room grew quiet, and so very dark and then light began to pierce through the utter darkness and the voice began to answer in a deep piercing voice, don't be afraid child I shall guide you back to where you once dwelled. You shall come with me you are not well. But if you must know you are not dreaming child this is real, all of it is. The room the corridor this castle all of its passages the demons and the underlings all of them even the dead were once real and alive in this room. You will never survive those about to come child save your self come with me I will protect you. Crying with warm tears slowly undulating down his smooth skin Jonathen cried out in a loud forceful tone, I am dreaming you hear I am not dreaming, this is not real none of it, its fake like the others. I have dreamt before this is like all the rest all the others I can awake from, you'll your not real none of it, all of it is only pigments of my imagination haunting me in my sleep. The voice grew stronger and stronger as it began to roaring almost bending time in its favor and slight flicker of light came into the room as the figure spoke again. You are not dreaming child this is real all of it. You are not thinking, you were never thinking why would you come to such a place you foolish child, you will get yourself killed, there is still time though come quickly or you will die there is no way out of here unless you come with me. The halls are to dark for your poor eyes the tricks and traps this world plays will kill you. Boy listen don't kill yourself it is not worth it. I am not here to kill you boy I have come to save you come with me. Through the tears he spoke again showing endurance through his mental struggle against the man, you are just like the rest your here to kill me to take my soul, I will not leave with you, I don't want you to save me for this is not real it never was and neither are you. The voice grew again to a level which seemed to shatter the barriers which were between the two of them, listen to me you are not dreaming, come with me I will not hurt you I have come to save you, I promise the only way out is where I take you don't fool yourself boy you'll never make it out.. Come boy, you are beginning to believe aren't you to believe in this dream in the new reality. What is real is hidden from your eyes, which are covered in darkness. Come close your eyes I will show what is that has been hiding. You can trust me I am your only friend in this far away land. The man look through with a piercing gaze and his black armor began to move forming anew. It first shifted forming two spikes which curved over his shoulders and onto the plate on his back. Then it happened the black plate covering the mans chest faded and with its departure an amazing light, from that came the glistening silver plates. They were shown in the rising sun, throwing light to the far reaches of the room casting light upon the shadow, destroy darkness bringing upon a new day. Waking from the new transformation the figure came closer and as the gap between Jonathen and him closed he seemed to grow and became larger and seemed to be taller than anyone he had ever seen before. At first he noticed that his body was very thin but strong none the less yet most of it was hidden under the massive plates. Jonathen thought a bit about why such a man wore plates of armor. Maybe it was to protect something, something so important that he needed so much protection. Then that cape it began to unfold from the giant shoulder plates. It first fell without stopping then began to cascade down the armor and finally inches below the floor was left flying gracefully upon the silver plates. Then he moved at first struggling from the new form and then gently he took his step. He was so very agile now he somehow to Jonathen had made a very dramatic change from his harsh obsidian form to this new agile knight. Jonathen now gazed upon the man stunned by his manner and ways. The man he new for authority had disappeared and what now stood facing him was the gentle giant or so he thought. His body perfect, yet so imperfect he was so agile yet he lacked what he once had. With the sacrifice of total domination of strength he was now weakened yet he had not failed to impress Jonathen yet. The man continued his way to where Jonathen was found motionless lost in a train of thought. The man again pressed forward step by step silent, what was this new being which had appeared through this silver armor. Then he stopped facing Jonathen, he took up his hand and brushed the boys hair aside making sure he did not disturb the boy. Then as his and began to stroke the boys dark brown locks he was awoken from his mental struggle. Child you are so fair, what do you seek in my services. Where has he gone where has he be sent to. Who are you talking about child. The man with the obsidian armor the man who roars in a harsh voice. You speak of the past boy he is gone. The man you speak has died two millennia ago. Then where has the monsters go. He killed them. Child you speak nonsense I am the one who killed them not him. Don't be frightened child I am here to save you. Your life is valued among us. We are in the place called the dreaming wake. This place is where the youth of earth play in there dreams, even though it has not be marked on any maps this is where it is. The dreaming wake is also where the ghouls and monsters dwell. They live in the dreams of children and haunt them gaining power and force from the fear these children experience. Eventually these monsters manifest after gaining enough spiritual energy. We call them the tides of the wake. The name comes from there origin and how they are brought to earth through tides of wake. The very thing which causes men and women to dream the very thing that tantalizes the soul and makes it crave more. These tides of wake are not just any problem they are the worst. With them present in the known world we have much trouble to fear. For with them in your world they can possess the living and take there souls with enough of these incarnates loose they will grow into what is known as the collectors of souls.  
Those horrid creatures, the madness, the fear that grasped the land, that is what is to come, the war has taken us and we cannot seem to keep hold of it. Jonathen wake up your test isn't going to finish itself 'yelled the very cruel teacher Mrs. Catee'. You know you could do better for yourself if you could stay awake for just a few minutes you know. What, ohh this test, can I take a rain check there is more important things I have to do. What! You think my class isn't important, well more important than your insignificant dreams. Well wasn't that implied. Don't get me going Mister I have a mean fastball. Am I suppose to be cowed by a remark like that from you. I have no time for you kid. Go, just go. Well if that's what must be done. What a bitch. What was that Jonathen, nothing. What cant you hear. What did you say, would you like to share that or will you be on your way to the office. No I think Im prolonging my visit ill be leaving. Don't forget detention on Monday.  
As Jonathen began his routine journey down to the office he began to notice something strange about the normal settings of his school day. The glimmering white marble the black obsidian, all the same but what was different, there must be something. No there wasn't anything that was wrong but there was something going on. The walls bleached white showing the color of all that walked past them, the banners the plaques, nothing missing nothing gone. But the feeling still there, something was gone something had to be missing.  
The walk continued with little more than a glance upon the mirror like marble. What was this feeling he had gained in the moments of this routine venture to the other side of the school. Had something outside all these material things gone wrong. What was going on, nothing seemed right then it happened. The floor was wet and no signs had been placed to warn those who crossed it. The first of Jonathen's feet had made contact with the slick wet surface, the floor so smooth gave way and with his first foot reaching to his head in the air he felt his body come to a halt as it gave onto the floor.


End file.
